LittlefootXCeraXAli: Love Triangle
by Vitani825
Summary: Torn between two girls; one who he has known from infancy; and another one who is distantly related to him. Who shall he choose? And how shall he go about it without any hard feelings? Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters. Only my OC's**

 **A/N: This is the first love triangle love between Ali, Cera and Littlefoot. By the way, I've decided to make Littlefoot's mom alive in this story too. I prefer the LittlefootXCera pairing over LittlefootXAli.** **I've also decided to make Ali the jealous type.**

Ali Is My WHAT?!

Littlefoot has reached near the end of the Time of Great Growing; his grandma's cousins are once again visiting the Great Valley. His old friend Ali has some news to tell him. They are talking near the Tall Trees.

"Littlefoot; now that we're grown ups; we can now get married," Ali said.

"Come again?" Littlefoot asked.

Ali blushed. She loved hearing his voice.

"You and me have been arranged to be married since before we were born; and now, we'll be mates," Ali responded.

"Are you crazy?" Littlefoot asked.

"Now, now, dear; is that any way to talk to me, your future wife?" Ali sneered.

"Don't call me that; and I will not marry you," Littlefoot snarled.

"I will call you whatever I want and yes you will marry me; a deal is a deal; the Old One insists on it; so does my mother and I would be glad if you could become my mate," Ali retorted.

Littlefoot began to mutter angrily under his breath; although, a few Sharptooth words came out. Ali's Sharptooth language was getting better and she understood it almost to the point of being fluent.

"You better watch what you say; and no angry muttering under your breath," Ali scolded.

Littlefoot rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"Get back here and do not roll your eyes at me," Ali snarled, grabbing his tail in her teeth.

Soon enough, she began to nuzzle him. Littlefoot pulled away, disgusted by Ali's domineering behavior. She edged in closer and tried to kiss him. Littlefoot could barely contain his anger and roared in her face. Soon enough, he got up and rushed back to his nest.

"How rude!" Ali snorted.

Once Littlefoot got back to his nest, he decided to confront his parents.

"How could you do this to me? Don't my feelings matter to you at all? Why must you make me marry Ali when I don't love her?" Littlefoot asked.

"Oh dear; I knew something was gonna happen now when we made the agreement with Ali's herd; back when you were just an egg; Ali's mother and me and your mother agreed that you and her were to be married once you became of age; but I can see clearly that the engagement was a big mistake," Bron explained.

Jenna nodded in agreement.

"Why are you so angry?" Jenna asked.

"Ali is so controlling; first she yells at me, then, she tries to get all lovey-dovey with me; at least even though Cera is in love with me; she's not the lovey-dovey type; that's why I love her," Littlefoot explained.

Jenna smiled.

"Well; your dad and I are going to have a talk with Ali and her herd about calling off the engagement; we want you to have a happy marriage or if you decide to get married at all," Jenna claimed.

Littlefoot smiled and nuzzled his parents.

"Don't worry about apologizing about snapping at us; we understand why you did," Bron stated.

Littlefoot smiled.

"Thanks guys; you're the best," Littlefoot commented.

Bron and Jenna smiled. Moments later, they gathered Ali's herd together at the Tall Trees. Littlefoot stood around at his nest and noticed his very large gang approaching him. He was surrounded by his nestmates, nieces and nephew, Cera, her nestmates, niece, nephew and cousins, Ducky, Petrie and Spike.

"Hey guys; I'm glad you're all here; there is something I need to say," Littlefoot told them.

The gang all listened intently.

"I am in love with you, Cera," Littlefoot added.

"I feel the same way, Littlefoot," Cera said.

They nuzzled each other and that made the gang sigh happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon reaching the Tall Trees, Bron and Jenna came across Ali, her mother Cleo and the rest of their herd; including the Old One. The young adult female expressed her anger towards Jenna and Bron.

"How could your son do this to me? Does he have any pride towards his own kind? What does he see in Cera anyway?" Ali asked.

Cleo stepped in to back Ali up.

"Yeah; Ali told me that Littlefoot didn't give in to her when she was alone with him," Cleo added.

Jenna and Bron looked at each other before looking at Ali and Cleo.

"Well, you see; Littlefoot isn't the lovey-dovey type of male; I think I speak for all males when Littlefoot was slightly disgusted by your daughter's actions towards him," Bron sneered.

Jenna nodded.

"So; since Littlefoot was angry about the engagement; we decided that we would like to call it off and let him choose his own mate," Jenna explained.

"The Mysterious Beyond will be fertile before I let you do this; you're actually allowing that son of yours have a threehorn mate; disgusting; he might as well have a male mate; still disgusting, but, at least two males can't have kids and disgrace an entire species," Cleo snarled.

Soon enough, Topsy came by after overhearing what Cleo had said.

"I have one word for you, Cleo; bitch," Topsy snarled.

The whole herd gasped. Cleo bent her neck down so she was facing Topsy.

"You better watch what you say or else I'll throw you into the Sinking Sand, you fat, stupid, ugly, old fart," Cleo snarled.

"Takes one to know one," Topsy retorted.

Cleo then grabbed Topsy by the tail and began to swing him around. All the movements were making him dizzy. Soon enough, Bron reared up on his hind legs and slammed his front feet on the ground. After that Cleo dropped Topsy on the ground and he landed on his stomach.

"Ohhhhhhh," Topsy moaned.

Moments later, Ali, Cleo and the herd bolted before they could be seen. Soon enough, Bron and Jenna went to see if Topsy was okay.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked.

"I'll be fine; although, my stomach is upset due to being shaken around in the air by that bitch Cleo," Topsy claimed.

Soon enough, Jenna helped Topsy to his feet; she offered to stand close to him and offer him support in case he started losing his balance. After a few moments, they got to the Thundering Falls. Once they got to the watering hole, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck noticed that something was off with Topsy.

"What happened?" Grandma asked.

"Jenna and Bron were having a conversation with Cleo and Ali; the rest of their herd was within earshot; Cleo was saying insulting things; I overheard what she was saying; then, I called her a bitch," Topsy explained.

Grandma and Grandpa nodded.

"What else happened?" Grandma asked.

"Well; Cleo threatened to throw me into the Sinking Sand if I didn't start watching what I say; and she said I was a fat, stupid, ugly old fart; then I came back with the old line; takes one to know one; and then, she lifted me in the air by my tail and started swinging me around; my insides felt like the Smoking Mountains about to erupt; I still feel a bit queasy; maybe some water will help," Topsy explained, taking a drink of water.

Grandma and Grandpa pondered Topsy's explanation for a few moments before turning to Jenna and Bron.

"Is this all true?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes, Dad; me and Bron saw the whole thing; Cleo also said that the Mysterious Beyond will be fertile before she would ever let us call off the engagement between Littlefoot and Ali," Jenna explained.

Grandma frowned.

"Cleo's a tough girl; she's gonna need a whole herd to convince her to change her mind," Grandma said.

"A whole herd and then some; or maybe someone to sit on her head until she begs for mercy," Topsy sneered.

Jenna laughed.

"Good one; maybe Kosh could do that; he hates her like I do," Jenna responded.

Just then, Grandpa cleared his throat and shook his head.

"We're not gonna do that; I'll admit she takes things too far if she doesn't get her way; but, all she needs is a good talking to," Grandpa responded.

"You're right, Kenneth; but, she's a hardass," Topsy stated.

The elderly longneck male nodded.

"Yes; I don't know how easy it will be to get her to change her mind," Grandpa said sadly.

The others nodded sadly.

"Well; we gotta do something; if Littlefoot and Cera want to get together; we need to convince Cleo to let us call off the engagement," Bron stated.

The others nodded in agreement.

Soon enough, they all decided to gather their herd and go find the migrating longneck herd.


	3. Chapter 3

Both of the herds have gathered together to try and settle a big problem. Ali's herd was still demanding that Littlefoot becomes Ali's mate; while the Great Valley residents just want him to have a happy marriage with his true love. Cleo glanced low to the ground and saw Topsy.

"Ohhh; you again! Haven't you insulted me enough already with your presence?" Cleo asked.

"Evidently not; but you seem to enjoy insulting me; I think you should keep those opinions to yourself and not force Littlefoot to marry Ali against his will," Topsy snarled.

Cleo's eyes widened in shock.

"Horn face; this is not your decision; I do what's best for my little girl and my future son-in-law," Cleo retorted.

Grandpa had been eating sweet bubbles at the time and inhaled some of the juice down his windpipe. He choked on the juice and managed to regain his composure before glaring at Cleo.

"I think Littlefoot would rather eat dung than be in an arranged marriage; besides that was a long time ago; now I see that we made a mistake," Grandpa snarled.

Cleo was still really shocked.

"Hey! How dare you! We migrating longnecks take pride in arranging marriages for our young ones; and Littlefoot will be Ali's mate; I don't care what _HE_ wants; and _YOU!_ No threehorn family will ever mix in with the longnecks; imagine what the children would look like; as I understand it, a threehorn/longneck hybrid would look really ugly," Cleo snarled.

Soon enough, Tria walked up and stood next to Topsy.

"How do you know? Have you ever seen a longneck/threehorn hybrid?" Tria asked.

"Well, um, no; I haven't; but, I imagine the Old One has," Cleo stated.

"Yes I have; one had a threehorn body with the neck and head of a longneck; I once ordered it to be killed along with the parents; so you see; longnecks should marry longnecks and threehorns should marry threehorns," Old One said.

Meanwhile, Grandpa looked almost ready to charge. His right eye was twitching due to his anger building up; he was also shaking and biting his tongue to resist the urge to roar. Jenna looked over at him.

"Dad; are you okay?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah; you look like you're going to explode; maybe you should let all your anger out; after all, Ali's herd deserves it," Bron added.

"I can hear you," Old One snorted.

Grandpa resisted the urge to roar; and only growled. Then, he walked off to be alone. The rest of the Great Valley residents realized they are going to have a hard time convincing Ali's herd to agree on calling off the arranged marriage between Littlefoot and Ali.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything seemed to be grim; with Ali's herd on wanting Littlefoot to go through with the betrothal against his will. He was beginning to hate Ali just like he hates her herd; especially the Old One. All the young ones except for Ali have decided to meet at Cera's nest.

"Me no can believe it; Ali was nice as a young girl; now, me no like her," Petrie said.

"You are right, Petrie; Ali has no right to force Littlefoot to do what is expected of him," Ducky claimed.

"That's right; if she can't accept that me and Cera are in love with each other; then, she can leave along with her prejudiced herd," Littlefoot sneered.

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

"Why must Ali's herd be so mean?" Cera wondered.

"I don't know-"

Littlefoot was interrupted when Cleo and Ali came up to the group.

"There you are; all you longnecks come with us; the rest of you, stay," Cleo snarled.

"Why should we?" Littlefoot asked.

Cleo narrowed her eyes at Littlefoot and growled.

"Because I said so; and you have no right to talk to me like that; as my future son-in-law, you have no right to hang out with non-longnecks," Cleo retorted.

"That's right; our wedding will take place tomorrow night; and the next day, we're leaving," Ali added.

"We're not going anywhere with you; the only one I have in mind to marry is Cera; that's what my heart wants," Littlefoot said.

Cleo raised her tail and smacked Littlefoot in the face. Petrie saw this and walked over to Cleo's leg.

"You really starting to piss me off," Petrie claimed, peeing on Cleo's leg.

"Ahhhhhhhh! My leg is not a relief spot," Cleo exclaimed.

Soon enough, Topsy overheard this and walked over to the group and laughed hard.

"It just goes to show that you shouldn't make the wrong person angry, Cleo," Topsy said.

"Stay out of this horn face!" Cleo growled.

Topsy didn't seem to be fazed by the insult since he heard it so many times throughout his childhood, adolescence and early adulthood.

"I will not! Besides, Littlefoot is a grown longneck and should be able to choose his own mate," Topsy growled.

The others nodded; except for Cleo and Ali. In fact, Cleo reared up on her hind legs and almost slammed her front feet onto Topsy's back in hopes of breaking his spine. However, Cera managed to push her out of the way before it could happen.

"Nobody does that to my dad and gets away with it," Cera snorted.

Everyone including Topsy was surprised at what Cera did.

"You saved me from being crippled; thank you," Topsy commented.

"You're too young for that, Dad; you have a long life ahead of you," Cera responded.

Soon enough, the rest of Ali's herd and the Great Valley herd came by.

"What happened here?" Old One asked.

" _THAT_ threehorn; Cera I believe her name is attacked me; all I was saying is that Littlefoot will marry Ali tomorrow night and we'll be leaving the day after the wedding," Cleo said.

The elderly longnecks looked down at Cera.

"I know this looks bad; but, I just pushed her out of the way since she was about to slam her front feet on my dad's back and attempted to cripple him," Cera explained.

"That's different; you were only sticking up for your dad; and for that, it's very noble," Grandpa said.

"That's not all; that beakbrain peed on me," Cleo added.

"That only 'cause you hit Littlefoot with your tail for not giving in to your demands," Petrie retorted.

At this, Jenna faced her cousin and growled.

"Take your herd and get out; no one hits any of my friends and family for no reason," Jenna snarled.

"No! This wedding will go as planned; I don't care what you think; Littlefoot has no right to choose his own mate; especially _THAT_ threehorn female," Cleo said, referring to Cera.

Then, the Old One turned to Cera.

"You heard the lady-"

"Lady? Bah! She's no lady; nothing but a closed-minded longneck with bad manners," Topsy snorted.

"Look who you're talking to pal; I'm big enough to break your neck with one stomp of my foot," Cleo snarled.

"Well; it looks like I've gotten off on the wrong foot," Topsy remarked.

None of the longnecks in Ali's herd found that remark amusing; however, everyone in the Great Valley herd chuckled. Soon enough, Cleo engaged Topsy in a brawl. However, due to Topsy's size and the fact that he's smaller than the average threehorn in terms of weight; Cleo managed to beat him out. He groaned in pain since some of his ribs were cracked. Cleo stood up and lowered her head to his.

"You just messed with the wrong longneck, horn face," Cleo snorted.

Topsy breathed deeply to try and resist the urge to roar. Cleo and the Old One gathered the herd and left for their resting place. Topsy looked up at the herd and growled.

"I hate those longnecks; but, you longnecks are okay; it's your damn cousins I hate; especially Cleo and the old fart," Topsy said.

"I don't particularly like them either; Cleo had no right to do that to you," Grandpa stated.

Topsy tried to move; but, it was very painful. However, he did manage to shift onto his right side. There was a lot of bruising on his underbelly and his tail looked like it was sprained in the fight.

"Dad; are you gonna be okay?" Cera asked.

"I might be injured; but, you can't get rid of me that easily," Topsy claimed.

Cera smiled.

Soon enough, Grandpa gently rubbed his head along Topsy's ribs. Topsy let out a roar of extreme pain. Grandpa jumped back, startled. He wasn't used to this; in all his years, the injuries he had inspected had been minor; such as a scraped knee or a twisted ankle or tail; but, not cracked ribs. Tears of pain were rolling down Topsy's face. Grandpa had not intended on making him cry; he was just making sure he was okay.

"I'm sorry; I had no idea you were in that much pain," Grandpa responded.

Topsy nodded as he closed his eyes tight as the tears kept flowing. He kept on breathing and quietly cursing the longneck who did this to him.

"Are any of his ribs broken?" Grandma asked.

"No; but the ones on the left side of his rib cage are cracked; and it'll take a month or two before he can do anything strenuous; that includes doing his rounds; someone will have to substitute for him during that time," Grandpa explained.

Topsy looked up at the elderly couple and groaned.

"This is the thanks I get? I stick up for Cera when she's insulted and I get seriously injured?" Topsy snarled.

Soon enough, Theresa came rushing through the crowd.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Theresa asked.

"I'm afraid it was my supposed future mother-in-law Cleo," Littlefoot said.

Theresa sighed and nuzzled Topsy as gently as she could.

"Oh, Mother; please be careful, my ribs are killing me," Topsy said.

Theresa sighed. She was sad that Topsy was seriously injured; however, she knew that his ribs would heal soon. After a few moments, Theresa helped Topsy to his feet and led him back to his nest. It would take a long time before Topsy would forget this. He already hated the Old One and her herd; now, after Cleo's attack on him, he hated that herd even more.

 **A/N: So much drama; lots of time went into this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Things are going from bad to worse; with Topsy being unable to help run the valley, it's putting a damper on his mood. His ribs were set so they could heal properly; however, he was expected to remain immobile until he is completely healed.

"Damn that Cleo," Topsy snarled.

Soon enough, Littlefoot and Cera came by.

"Hi Dad," Cera stated.

"Hey; I'm in so much pain; not just physical pain; I'm still embarrassed about being beaten by a female," Topsy explained.

"We're sorry you got hurt; Cleo had no right to attack you," Littlefoot stated.

Topsy shook his head.

"Don't blame yourself for this; it wasn't your fault," Topsy replied.

Littlefoot nodded.

Meanwhile, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were having a talk with Ali's herd.

"I can't believe you didn't try and stop Cleo from attacking Topsy; he didn't do anything wrong," Grandpa snarled.

"Yes he did; him and his trenchant mouth; and _THAT_ daughter of his; I know how she feels for Littlefoot; like I said the other day, no threehorn is gonna marry into this family," Cleo said.

Grandpa was close to losing his temper; he decided to leave before unleashing his anger on Cleo.

After a while, he got over to Topsy and Tria's nest. Once there, he saw Topsy talking to Littlefoot and Cera.

"Well I guess we better get going," Littlefoot replied.

"No, no; you don't have to go; it's about you anyway," Grandpa said.

Topsy nodded.

"Okay; Cleo said there's no way you two can become mates; but, I don't give a damn what she thinks; if you and Cera want to become mates, then, it doesn't matter to me," Grandpa added.

"Can it wait until after my ribs are healed?" Topsy asked.

"Of course; you were there for Diana when she got married; soon enough, it'll be Cera's turn," Grandpa stated.

Topsy smiled. Now, he couldn't wait until his ribs were healed.


End file.
